bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 May 2016
03:31 Question? 03:31 yush? 03:31 03:31 hi nanji 03:32 Can we use 2 ubb at the same time? 03:32 err nope 03:32 Yes it is 03:32 hopes are hopes. 03:32 yup 03:32 on JP or GL lel 03:32 my friend ever triggered 3 with autobattle 03:32 ... how..? 03:33 I need higher up to explain this 03:33 lin great timing 03:33 auto battle record i think? 03:33 Here's Lin. 03:33 hello 03:33 hi lin 03:33 Hi adrastia Senpai 03:33 * Agentstrauss bro hugs Lin 03:33 Hi, Lin 03:33 Lin is it possible to use 2 UBB at the same time 03:33 * Linathan bro hugs Strauss 03:33 Uhhhhh 03:33 Not on the same turn I don't think 03:33 ^ 03:33 not on the same turn 03:34 i never get a hug... 03:34 waw 03:34 And I'm pretty sure the auto bug got fixed 03:34 the turn after the first UBB is possible with hero stone 03:34 then hug someone. 03:34 sound gross 03:34 I believe I will get thrown again like I did to mich 03:34 hmm 03:34 * Agentstrauss throws Verses towards Yap 03:34 Hey, I hug people casually. 03:34 Yap, catch and hug this person 03:35 ... 03:35 * Verses333 got thrown 03:35 im a cat 03:35 i cant catch 03:35 * Yapboonyew watches Verses fall 03:35 lol 03:35 * Verses333 fell to the salt pool again in the end 03:35 but you catch fish everyday 03:35 * Linathan runs 03:36 I just did another stupid thing 03:36 What? 03:36 Verse, why am I not surprised ? :p 03:36 I spent 30 mins finding where my emgif werw 03:37 That's pretty okay by your standards. 03:37 and finally found it on my unit inventory favorited... 03:37 figured 03:37 * Verses333 sobs 03:37 just a few more... 03:37 salt for me-- 03:38 * Verses333 swims on the salt poll 03:38 pool* 03:38 * Crimson Storm Mich throws potato chips at verses for all his salt 03:38 * Verses333 eats the potato chip 03:38 too much salt TATb 03:39 oh noes 03:39 a hard decision between SP missions 03:39 5k Merit or 2k Merit + 10 Pakpaks 03:39 chhoose the last one (y) 03:39 5k 03:39 the spheres are poop anyway 03:40 worth getting another buffer (y) 03:40 merit point wise 3 arton or emperor is best 03:40 practical? debatable 03:40 What if.. 03:41 Special Achievements offered elgifs randomly from 1-3 star? 03:41 not worth it 03:41 if they put 1k with 1 or 2 emperor ill take it 03:41 not worth 03:42 at least 4* or bust 03:42 you never know when that Lament Blade crafts into an OP sphere 03:42 kek 03:42 suddenly lament blade succesor become so usefull on korzan 03:43 i sure know people will have to worry space 03:43 again 03:43 kek 03:43 thats happen every FH 03:43 for me 03:43 ._. 03:44 my grammar 03:46 hey tigorna 03:47 hi, kid 03:47 Hmm 03:47 oh wait, you are not anymore 03:47 hi 03:47 hi, Tigor 03:49 hi infer 03:49 heya strauss 03:49 hmmm strauss where do you usually grind for xp? 03:49 03:49 so uh 03:49 hows it goin ppl 03:49 Is Atro lead, Gildorf, Zelnite, Elimo and Layla good or is Atro lead, Gildorf, Zelnite, Elimo and Drevas better? 03:49 Verses, I don't.. 03:49 that's why I am still at 317 03:49 ._. okay 03:50 If I really grind EXP and didn't stop playing, at least my level is 400+ 03:50 alright :o 03:51 inferny! 03:52 call me when needed (y) 03:52 rhithiiiiiik! 03:52 whoah 03:52 that was a friend greeting if i've ever seen one 03:53 hows it going? 03:53 I stopped KM runs and stuff for a long time 03:53 doing one today 03:53 GL! 03:53 maybe ill get lucky, its going ridiculously smooth atm 03:53 strauss call me If D is here i have business with him lel 03:53 Have you been doing elgif runs? 03:53 Nope. 03:53 ...Oh CRAP. 03:53 of course, D is your lover 03:54 I SHOULD be doing it 03:54 I think i still have time 03:54 Infer 03:54 but... 03:54 Ark DE? 03:54 1 day left 03:54 I'd use him if i could lol :/ 03:54 I got 40% rec one :) 03:54 its 2 days, actually. 03:54 Ark DE as soon as i get him is def gonna be one of my faves 03:54 i got 2 demonic victory songs 03:54 :P 03:55 I have been using my exp boosters so I can do more runs free 03:55 if only my atro has THAT SP though 03:55 alll i care about still\ 03:55 is beating KM 03:55 I have gotten 3 good elgifs: x2 20% all stats to a dark unit 03:55 which is naturally extremely unsuccessful still 03:55 and a + hit 03:56 hi ao 03:56 I swear to god Phase 1 has some bad rng.GOD DANG IT TILITH 03:56 Oh, hullo adra 03:57 hello, Nyonne. 03:57 hi infer 03:57 hey adra. 03:58 Ah, maybe next time 03:58 Brb, hafta go to global 03:58 rhithik, am i screwed if i lost a revive first phase? 03:58 no 03:59 I had 1 revive left on my kill 03:59 Ok 04:00 still gosh dang it tilith 04:00 ya know what I REALLY hate rhithik 04:00 salt? 04:00 No 04:00 everytime 04:00 without fail 04:01 KM uses his ult Buff Remove after the 2 buff wipes 04:01 right before he uses his 20% ult 04:01 I cant 04:01 theres a karna masta trial now or wut? 04:01 Mildran 04:01 sounds as baf 04:01 bad 04:01 It is 04:01 ridiculos 04:02 its a quest boss 04:02 that borders on GGC level difficulty 04:02 RNG party, actually 04:02 why not? 04:02 by ggc level, I mean 04:02 like 04:02 Karna Masta attacks 6 times in a turn 04:02 feeva GGC level 04:02 or avant GGC 04:02 He also has insane DoT and ST's phase 2 04:02 more like trial 04:04 I mean 04:04 you pretty much NEED magress for this 04:05 unless Krantz has 2 turn miti too 04:05 cant see why he wouldnt actually 04:06 pretty good excuse to make krantz OP again 04:07 #makekrantzgreatagain 04:07 04:07 #inferisthinkingtoomuchagainweneedtorubmoresaltintohim 04:07 I just wanna know who was third place 04:08 The new world rhit 04:08 ch3 04:08 for the pole 04:08 Avant, krantz, and ????? 04:08 The Pole? 04:08 Oh yeah 04:08 was it not ark? 04:08 Maybe it WAS ark? 04:08 Nah 04:08 they integrated to much for a poll release unit 04:08 No, ark was planned before the pole 04:09 oh sweet, then maybe it could be charla lol 04:09 if mich or someone else knows, they havent revealed it yet 04:10 i don't think the admins know 04:10 Mich aint just an admin, he's a dataminer. 04:10 but for once i think its safe to assume he doesnt know either yeah 04:10 he is also an admin lol 04:11 but i just said he isnt JUST an admin, i didnt say hes just a dataminer ._." 04:11 i'm watching ushi's live stream right now 04:11 reading is hard 04:11 Ushi is what 04:11 Hurrah 192 units left 04:12 this long project can finally be finished 04:12 you got this 04:12 wait, what r u doin mich? 04:12 Just 192 more units to go~ 04:13 Me and a few others are re-editing all the unit pages to be more mobile friendly 04:13 ... 04:13 THANK YOU 04:13 Most noticeable on Ignis Halcyon Vargas 04:13 now if only you could make the app it self mobile friendly 04:18 hi neon 04:19 ugh 04:19 I just got back from the party 04:19 I CANT 04:19 /hm 04:20 I just cant do this anymore. 04:20 I need to rinker with my chat hacks tomorrow 04:20 I just cant. 04:20 ? 04:20 Infer what's wrong? 04:20 I CANT 04:20 * Adrastia rubs salt into infers face 04:20 HANDLE 04:20 KM 04:20 mildran 04:20 one boy had a good time partying 04:21 the other had a heck of a time getting rekt by a quest boss? 04:21 Adra 04:21 watch ushi 04:21 and tell me if it looks like an EASY boss 04:21 infer pls 04:21 i'm pretty sure mich makes up definition for words 04:21 No nevermind 04:21 we all know ushi has the best stuff on his units 04:21 KM in Mildran is hard 04:21 UNLIKE US 04:21 ushi always makes it look easy. Freakin god 04:21 I dont even have a Occult 04:21 KM is the hardest boss in the game 04:21 no 04:22 its frosty 04:22 i just want to see his nuke animation again 04:22 Infer? 04:22 yes 04:22 What is wrong D: 04:23 THIS QUEST BOSS 04:23 is bad 04:23 karna masta 04:23 mildran 04:23 jp server 04:23 bravefrontier 04:23 All? 04:23 O 04:23 I see 04:24 i'm just gonna stick with global lol 04:24 Dont think your safe mazi 04:24 he's not a JP exclusive 04:24 he's coming to you all soon enough -.- 04:24 and you will know 04:24 my pain 04:24 oh i know, i just don't see the point to play two different versions 04:24 there is 04:25 the jp takes less space teh gl takes a GIANT HOLE 04:25 in what? memory? 04:25 JP has more events, more gems, more content, less focus on exclusives, less insane content 04:25 ^ 04:25 *More insane content 04:25 For me it's just annoying to continue updating the app 04:25 i can't read japanese 04:25 ....literally 04:25 because I have to constantly switch between appstores 04:25 EVERYONE 04:25 SAYS THAT 04:25 you don't need to 04:25 you really DONT. 04:25 someone calm infer 04:26 if you know how to play bf 04:26 you can play jp 04:26 but people CARE for the storyline 04:26 The only problemo is reading new units BB but there are guides for that somewhere 04:26 but adra 04:26 ppl translate that stuff 04:26 ._." 04:26 but infer 04:26 I care for the storyline. 04:27 why dont we just wait in globa; 04:27 It still just annoys me that I have to constantly switch appstores, sign in and everything 04:27 whaa 04:27 Hppt 04:27 because everyone knows that global exclusives cheese everything 04:27 except this boss 04:28 Heya, Mich. 04:28 Verse 04:28 nvm, just calling 04:28 wad 04:28 i don't two only slightly different games to spend that much time in. if i'm not playing not global i'd rather play something else. why buy both of the pokemon games when they release 04:28 lel 04:28 anyway based on the people i know 04:28 trying to do the final level on lira ggc 04:28 Guys I'm really confused 04:28 http://imgur.com/atan0ZM 04:29 it seems as if only 2/7 people care for the storyline 04:29 lol i like the storyline 04:29 me care 2 04:29 lol 04:29 The game decided to make me lvl 39 again 04:29 ;-; 04:29 lol 04:30 did you log into the wrong acc? 04:30 Idk how to log into different accounts on mobile 04:30 lol 04:30 what is your level that is before reseted to 39 04:30 nuzamaki you do it by facebook 04:30 97 04:30 huh 04:31 I just want to know the dialogue of the next map. 04:31 i wouldn't like zenia a good amount as much as i do now if it wasn't for her raid dialogue. and i'm pretty invested in the characters in the main storyline aswell. 04:31 switch yer facebook account on yer device 04:31 I know the premise, but it's just agonizing to wait. 04:31 zenia is probably exactly the same as duel gx 04:31 except she has feelings 04:31 later 04:31 bye strauss 04:32 that statement doesn't make sense 04:32 it doesnt at all 04:32 a real shame that her sprite is unit sprite 04:32 me want avani like image 04:32 dont be lewd 04:32 O.o 04:32 l-lewd 04:32 i am trying to get 7* zelnite 04:33 stck with 6* 04:33 she is bae already 04:33 i still haven't evo'd my zelnite 07:47 because deimos is a big dude and can play badminton with it 07:47 lol that's a good point 07:48 still seems like a missed opportunity for those BOOM moments 07:49 like it's so rewarding to see rouche instantly execute angel idol units 07:50 I understand 07:50 i would have put it in my deimos concepts if i didn't seem like too big of a change 07:51 ah well, more spark on fill for him lol 07:52 not with his big dumb disjointed attack animation 07:54 comparatively 16 > 1 for spark on fill, but yea it's off 07:54 maybe they'll fix it when the release the alt art lol 08:03 hi 08:04 Hi Lin 08:06 Hello 08:08 that was good. 08:09 oh 08:09 you two are here 08:09 my presence is not needed 08:09 * Blake Xi flies away 08:11 ............lol 08:11 ... 08:12 k 08:12 So civil war was good. 08:16 hey guys 08:16 Hi 08:22 hello 08:22 watching people husk coconuts 08:22 NO WONDER 08:22 * Yapboonyew disappears 08:23 ...k 08:34 * Blake Xi peeks in 08:34 i was never here 08:34 pretty much 08:43 Bre pls... 08:46 I want Ensa now. 08:46 ;n; 08:47 ;-; 08:47 I'm just glafd I got Sirius and Krants now 08:47 Let's see what they do when their OE releases 08:47 Tridonger Omni pls 08:48 Who knows, they might reopen the gate 08:48 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your tridongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 08:48 And probs. 08:48 .... 08:49 I want Tridonger to be relevent again 08:49 Yay, I finally got my break...I don't know why I'm even on here at work.... 08:50 It's dead in both places :v 08:50 :^] 08:50 :^{ 08:50 :^] 08:50 .3. no 08:51 Brb...maybe... 08:51 .u. yes 09:13 question: are kajah or ophelia worth spending legend stones on? 09:13 also farlon 09:28 alwyays ded... 09:44 hmm 09:45 hey Nyan or blast you guys got any good status effect inflicting units you could put as your lead? 09:45 For what content 09:45 I have Averus 09:46 Trial EX3/EX4 and the 30 floor Frontier Gate 09:46 so specifically...weakness, poison, and paralyze 09:46 not weakness, sickness haah 09:46 I have Isterio 09:46 ...ok, I'll go "away" then.... 09:47 i hate having to ask because i have the units for it, but i've done pretty much all i can for the day on what i can do to raise my Semira 09:47 Semira doesn't have sick 09:47 on BB/SBB 09:47 she covers FG and EX4 but not EX3 09:50 the best i really have that's maxed out now is Avani and hers is completely random 09:50 but i've got a ton of good status units 09:51 i just haven't been raising them because i had other units to raise XD 09:53 but anyway yeah Isterio would fill all i need i think 09:53 i know for EX4 i have to keep Tesla paralyzed or she will wreak havoc 09:55 Neo, got room on your FL? 09:55 I want a team to burst down FG with. 09:55 The 30 stage. I tried doing insane sustain but the dragn just kills me. 09:56 the thing that killed me is that damn jelly 09:56 Jelly gets cheesed by my Edea 09:56 the only status user i had on my team was Avani lol 09:56 I'll used Ensa riend, but I need someone with good BC sustain. 09:56 for My leader 09:57 2891684502 09:57 and yeah d i think i do, i could have sworn i added you 09:57 Tempted to use Zelnite but his other buffs won't do me much good. 09:57 i REALLY need to evolve my Zelnite to 7 09:58 Zelnite 7* bae 09:58 Zeru > Zelnite 09:58 I'd rather hunt that deer. 09:59 OH DERP 09:59 I have a Libera 09:59 That'd be perfect 10:00 Neo what's your IGN? 10:01 that's weird it keeps saying the user doesn't exist when i enter that haha 10:01 let me get it 10:02 Oops 10:02 I see the problem 10:02 2891784502 10:02 Phone acted up 10:02 there you are...i swear to god i added you before 10:02 oh well lol 10:03 it'll be from Galactic 10:04 Oh nice, Gorzo has HoT and Crit rate 10:04 Heya Key 10:04 Hey 10:05 in terms of status infliction is bonnie a good use of a slot? 10:05 :3 10:06 Yea, Bonnie is a good unit 10:06 Okay, enjoy my Averus (y) 10:06 sweet 10:06 just gotta get it to reset, hmm 10:06 so i'll have him and avani, good 10:08 fun, wonder who on my squad i can replace with her hmm 10:10 i actually wonder if this squad could work for Imperial Ambition too 10:10 the squad i used for Ark haha 10:11 Eze (L), Hadaron, Zenia, Selena, and Magress 10:11 with this status inflicting friend 10:11 replacing Haile 10:13 hmm...or my standard team of Eze (L), Libera, Selena, Magress, and Avani 10:15 hmm i'll stick with my standard team 10:21 GUYS I DEFEATED XIE JING 10:22 congrats :D 10:22 i was so happy when i beat that cheap piece of **** 10:22 what mission do you get the stuff for fujin potions i ran out 10:23 oh great D's thing isn't changing lol 10:24 Anyone know good links to help for gazia 10:24 oh wait that is who it's supposed to be...lol 10:24 in terms of Gazia...there's a pretty good guide on the BF reddit 10:24 ok 10:24 mostly with him you gotta be aware of his thresholds 10:25 Where can i find info on that? 10:25 the guide will have that 10:25 cause my brother just defeated him in his second go 10:25 ok 10:25 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/3o2ram/guide_trial_x4_gazia/ 10:42 oh my god Eriole is annoying lol 10:48 he has to pose after every freaking attack XD 10:49 we get it your new chicken wings are fabulous but no one cares 10:57 what happen with mich's blog about the unreleased units in global 2016 05 07